My Little Sister Can't Be This Yandere?
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: Kirino shows her true feelings for Kyousuke. Unfortunately, she doesn't take rejection very well. Rated T for language and everything short of the M stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Another yandere fic. This I had a pretty fun time writing. Cover image is the commission of yandere Kirino from a friend.  
**

I jot down the last answer to my math homework before looking at the window and sighing. A slowly darkening sky. Chirping birds. Today is just another average day for me, a rare occasion once Kirino started requesting 'life counseling' sessions, so to speak, with me. I've dealt with hiding her eroge from Dad, masquerading as a siscon to get Ayase and Kirino to make up, escorting her on research for her cell phone novel and other tiresome tasks that I am too lazy to recall right now. Luckily for me, Kirino didn't arrive home at her usual time, which leaves me with a couple of hours worth of peace and silence. Had she been here, I probably would've been forced to play some little sister eroge by now.

Getting up from my desk, I decide to stroll down to the kitchen to grab a glass of barley tea. As I lean back on the dining room chair, I idly wonder when Kirino will arrive. My dad's working overtime at the police station today, while my mom just left for an overnight trip to an onsen. So basically, I'm the one who has to come up with the food today. Sifting through our pantry, I hear the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" Kirino announces from the landing. Paying no mind to her at the moment, I take out various flavors of instant noodles and place them on the countertop.

"What're you doing?" My sister asks, walking into the living room an plopping herself on the sofa. Looks like she had some business in school, as she's still in her sailor uniform.

"It's dinner, silly. Mom and Dad are out for the night, so it's just the two of us here. You can take your pick of the instant noodles we have here." I reply, mulling over which flavor to pick.

"Ehhh?! So I'm home alone with a siscon? How gross."

"I'm not a siscon, damnit!" I unconsciously shoot back without a second thought.

"Bullshit. You probably fantasize about me every day." Kirino snorts.

Somehow, Kirino managed to teleport next to me. She shoves me aside and rips open a shrimp flavored carton of ramen.

"Y'know, just once, I'd like to know what goes on in that devious head of yours." I comment, pushing myself off the floor. For a middle school girl, she's surprisingly strong.

Kirino doesn't reply to my comment, choosing to fill the ramen container with hot water and stalk off to her room, presumably to play more little sister eroge. I grab my own ramen carton (chicken flavored) and start to set it up.

I decide to follow Kirino and eat the ramen in my room. No point in sitting by myself in the dining room. Back in familiar territory, I set the ramen down in the desk I was just using for homework so that it can cool down. Pushing my notebooks aside, I break out the laptop that Kirino basically gave to me. I've tried returning it to her at several points in time, but she always refused, insisting that I'll need it to play all the eroges she 'recommends' I play, and by 'recommend', I mean she forces me to play it so that we can discuss it the day after I complete it.

That reminds me, I'm nearly done with _My Imouto is A Model?!_. Unlike most of the other eroges Kirino's forced on me, this one strikes an especially creepy chord with me. Like the title states, the imouto here is a model that shares a lot of characteristics with a certain sister who's also in the modeling business...

Luckily, Kirino hasn't supervised me while I played it. God knows how awkward it would be if we were in the same room playing an eroge that basically starred her as the main character. Bleh. Well, I just have the true ending to finish, then I'm done with that godawful eroge. Taking a bite from my sufficiently cooled down ramen, I double click the shortcut to

As soon as I do that however, my door (which STILL has no lock) flies open.

"Oi! Did you finish it yet?!" Kirino asks angrily. As usual, she disregards society's rules when entering someone else's room.

Damn, and here I was hoping I could finish it without interruptions.

"I was just about to. I just have one more ending to see."

"Good."

Without asking me, Kirino takes a nearby chair and sits to my right.

"Start already! You're so slow!" She complains.

"As you can see, I am eating here!" I raise the cup of ramen and my chopsticks for emphasis. I settle for one more slurp before loading my last save.

I had already made the correct choice before saving yesterday to save me some hassle, so all I have to do is leave the text on auto-read while I eat and Kirino watches.

The contents of the ending are extremely embarrassing, even for me, so I will not quote the thing verbatim. I'll just summarize it: Kazuku (The protagonist) is persuaded by Minori (The imouto) to run away from Japan and start a new life abroad using the saved up money Minori acquired through her modeling work. Kazuku does this fully aware that he's throwing away his chance at a normal life to be with his sister. Oh, and they screw each other like three or four times in between the load and the ending. And unlike most eroge, the imouto is the more perverted one. I'll admit, at least the two knew not to flaunt the whole incest thing, unlike some other eroges where the brother and sister attempted to get everyone to accept their romance. Now THAT'S mental torture.

As the credits start to roll, I turn to Kirino, expecting yet another barrage of questions on what I thought of the eroge. But she defies expectations for once. She's looking fairly awkward, pulling at the collar of her sailor uniform and starting to form a bit of a sweat.  
"Oy, if you're that uncomfortable, go change or something. No point in squirming around like that." I recommend, exiting the game.

"N-no! You would want me to change in front of you. Hentai." Kirino spits back at me.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. I don't even care what you say at this point." I reply in a neutral voice, showing no signs of emotion. Sometimes the best way to deal with Kirino is to show that she isn't getting to me.

Laying down on my bed, I dig out my trusty pair of DJ-grade headphones from my bedside drawer and drape them around my neck.

"So...we're done here, right? I'm going to listen to music now, so go do your thing or whatever." I declare, fishing around for the new iPod Touch that I managed to purchase after much painstaking saving.

My hand finally gets a grip on the iTouch, so I spare Kirino a glance to see if she's leaving. I watch her walk towards the door, but instead of going through it, she shuts it and takes a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Ummm Kirino?"

"We still haven't...talked about the game yet." Kirino mumbles, all traces of anger from her previous outburst gone. Most unlike her.

"Well what about it?!" I ask exasperatedly. Obviously, I'm choosing to ignore the glaring fact that the imouto in the eroge was similar to Kirino.

"I just want to know what you thought of the game. Your true thoughts. Don't hold back either, or I'll kill you."

Strangely enough, there was (slightly) less venom in her words than I'm used to. Well, it was enough of a difference for me to notice. And since she said not to hold back, I'll voice my true opinion without hesitation.

"I dunno, I did notice how the imouto took the initiative throughout most of the game. It's kind of weird saying this, but it was refreshing seeing a different take on the whole brother-sister thing. Instead of the protagonist being a siscon who lusted after his sister from the beginning, he was just a normal brother who ended up succumbing to the wily advances of Minori. Hell, I actually feel kinda bad for Kazuku. Minori drove away all the girls interested in Kazuku so that she'd be his only option. "Really really evil, that girl is." I end my thoughts by channeling a bit of Yoda.

Usually, Kirino just starts going off about how X's route was really cute and how this (insert scene here) was so touching or something to that effect. Occasionally she'll bitch about an especially annoying character. So I generally just nod, say 'yeah', and maybe throw out an observation or two as proof of my completion. So this kind of requesting feedback from me is also quite refreshing.

"Baka! Minori is the epitome of little sisters everywhere! She shows the player that you must never give up, no matter how hard the obstacle is!" Kirino yells. In her anger, she shoves me against the wall.

OK, I take that back, it isn't as refreshing as I thought.

"Oyy! Why are you getting so riled up again? It's just a damn eroge!" I shout back, sliding down the wall and laying onto my pillow to soothe the bump on my head.

"It's not just an eroge!"

With that battlecry, Kirino pounces at me. Since everything happened so fast and I was in an indefensible position, she quickly straddles me and holds down my arms. Gah, little sisters shouldn't be pinning down their older brothers! This is a bit humiliating.

"Oyy! Kirino! Let go of me!" I try to wrest my arms free, but to no avail.

"Take it back!"

"Take what back?! I don't even know what's going on anymore!"

"That it isn't just an eroge!"

"But it is! It's just...fiction...?" I peter out at the end.

Suddenly, my mind, which has somehow been unconsciously piecing together why Kirino would act this violent (more than usual) over this eroge, puts two and two together.. Oh God, please let my conclusion be wrong. Hell, I'd even sacrifice my friendship with Manami just to be wrong about what I just came up with. That's how much I'm freaking out right now.

"Kirino...Don't tell me..." I mumble, trying to look anywhere but at her face. But of course, my eyes fail me as they focus in on Kirino's reddening face.

The extreme change in atmosphere is palpable. Instead of the anger that's been hovering in the room courtesy of Kirino, something else has replaced it, something I can't quite put my finger on.

"Don't tell me what? Be more specific, idiot!" Kirino replies, reddening even more.

Jeez, this was already embarrassing enough for me as it is. And I really really REALLY don't want to state what's on my mind. Ah, screw it, the sooner she gets off me and leaves my room, the sooner I can forget about this incident.

"Never mind! It was just me rambling. Now get off me already!" I shout, resuming my struggles to break free.

"Shut up! Take responsibility for what you said! What were you thinking!" Kirino yells right back at me, applying more force to my arms to keep me pinned. The back of my mind points out that it's pretty sad for your younger sister to be overpowering me, but I shove that thought aside for the moment. At this point, I'm willing to do anything to get this awkward atmosphere as well as my sister out of my room.

I finally pry my eyes and look determinedly at the wall near my bed. I'd rather not see Kirino's reaction.

"Don't get mad or anything...but for a second I thought...you were a brocon like Minori..." I mutter just loud enough for Kirino to hear.

"EHH? ME? A BROCON?! EWW! GROSS!" Kirino seems aghast by my suggestion, switching from nervous to angry mode instantaneously. Internally, I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn my face towards her again.

"Well it was just a thought." I laugh awkwardly. "Can you get off me now? This is pretty...uncomfortable." I omit the fact that I'm uncomfortable because Kirino is sitting on my groin and that it's taking all my willpower to keep my third leg from getting stiff.

Kirino doesn't make any sign of dismounting though.

"J-just one more thing..." She murmurs. As if she has dual personalities, she's switched back into nervous mode, cheeks once devoid of color from her bout of anger being flooded with red.

"...What is it?" I ask, nervous of the same awkward atmosphere that's once again permeating the room.

"...Close your eyes and brace yourself." Kirino orders.

Every brain cell in my mind yells at me to ignore Kirino, to struggle tooth and nail to get away from her at this moment. But despite the protests, I unconsciously close them, bracing for a fist or something to that effect. I'm already used to violence from Kirino at this point. Man I hope I'm not becoming a masochist.

What I DIDN'T expect was for my lips to be invaded by a foreign object, something that I immediately tagged as other lips...Ohh, so Kirino wanted to kiss me-WAIT WHAT?!

In the short time that those thoughts went through my head, my eyes wrench open to confirm that my little sister is actually kissing me right now. Hell, I can even feel her tongue trying to pry my , GET IT TOGETHER!

It is said that in times of desperation, most creatures can call on an untapped sources of energy to ensure their survival. In this case, it would be for the survival of my sanity. With the strength of said desperation behind me, I unceremoniously wrench Kirino off me. In my panic, I bolt off my bed and run out of my room, down the stairs, and into our back porch.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I lean back against it and slide down against the door. Well that was a horrifying revelation. Sure, I thought Kirino being into imouto eroge was no big deal, but I didn't think she'd try to reproduce one of the scenes herself! Does this mean she's a brocon? Or was she just trying to mess with me? Nah, it can't be the latter. As weird as it is for me to describe this, that kiss was definitely one of love. Ugh...can't believe I'm describing how I lost my first kiss to my sister.

I stay in this position for a while, catching my breath and wondering if Kirino gave chase to me. The lack of sound even a few minutes after indicate that she's stayed upstairs. Well it's not like I can leave her alone in the house, especially with both parents gone. And if I want to get things straight with Kirino, I might as well do it now. Not sure why she likes me like THAT, but hopefully I can snap her out of it.

'Yes, I love you, but only as a brother. No, I have no interest in pursuing an incestuous relationship with you. I'm willing to forget about tonight as long as you don't do something like that again.'

I rehearse the outline of what I'm going to say to Kirino in my head while I walk through the living and dining room. They're both empty, so I assume she went back to her room. Well, either that or she's still lying on my bed. Hopefully not the latter though. Y'know, maybe I am too good for my own good. I'm sure most people would be freaking out and swearing to never interact with their sister again. At least I'm willing to try to clear things up so Kirino doesn't do something stupid later.

Slowly poking my head into my room, it looks like it's completely devoid of life. Must've went back to her room than. Shutting the door, I walk up to the room with Kirino's nameplate on it. I experiment with the doorknob, which surprisingly twists when I make the motion.

"Kirino?" I call out. "I'm coming in."

I open the door and look inside. At my initial sweep of the room, it appeared to be empty. But upon closer inspection of the bed, I spy Kirino curled up against that Meruru hug pillow thingy. Now that I'm in the room, I can hear faint sobbing noises emanating from the bed. She's...crying?

"Umm...Kirino?" I gently speak out loud.

"What do you want, stupid Aniki?" Kirino replies, her voice muffled by the pillow she's buried her face into.

"...Nothing, really. I just wanted to check on you."

"Why?! You just ran away from me ten minutes ago!" Kirino pulls away from the pillow and gives me a stare with tear-streaked and bloodshot eyes from crying. She really does look quite pitiful, but it's all for the wrong reasons.

I slowly approach Kirino and sit down at the corner edge of her mattress.

"Well, I'm sure any guy would be shocked and confused if their little sister suddenly tried to French kiss them..." I point out.

"But that's what all the imoutos do in the eroge. How could it not have worked on you?" Kirino asks, burying her head into the pillow again.

"Because unlike you, I don't mix 2D and 3D? Remember, that's what you said to me once."

"But this is this and that is that! And anyways...you owe me, Aniki."

"For what?"

On hearing my query, I receive a half-hearted kick to my back. Kirino pushes herself up into a sitting position, looking even more depressed than the last time I saw her face.

"For...abandoning me." She murmurs.

"Abandon? You? What're you talking about?"

I have no idea what she means by that. As far as I remember, we were always detached from each other. I mean, I was just your normal high school student, and Kirino was a model who excelled in everything she took part in, from academics to track. Obviously with such a huge difference in ability, it would be inevitable that we would end up not talking (At least until that fateful night when I found that Meruru case). Even our friends shared the same traits as us, Manami being as normal as me (old woman tendencies aside), while Ayase and Kurusu were also models.

"See? So stupid, idiot Aniki. You forgot everything, didn't you?" Kirino admonishes me.

"I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I reply in response to her accusation. What is she going on about? Shouldn't I be telling her that I'm not a siscon right now? Ah, well if I can understand what the hell Kirino's talking about right now, it'll probably be easier for me to explain everything.

"...That day. In the park before the first day of the school year.. The two of us were playing together." Kirino begins her story. "After a while, we ended up sitting on the swings."

"Ok...and?" I press Kirino. Hopefully this isn't one of those long, drawn-out stories.

"Well...it was going to be your first day at that new middle school."

"Ohh yeah. That school was a bit further away from home than the elementary school." I comment.

"I was worried that you'd forget about me while you were making all your new friends...So I ran over and sat on your lap." Kirino continues.

As she goes on, repressed memories from my childhood start to rise up from my brain. Come to think of it, it's not like Kirino and I could've been distant our whole time together. Perhaps we did play together when we were young. But what happened? With a nod, I silently tell Kirino to go on.

"I said, 'Aniki, you won't forget about me after tomorrow, right? Even after we're in different schools, we'll be together?'. I wanted you to tell me yourself that you wouldn't. You rubbed my head and smiled. 'Of course I won't, Kirino! You're my imouto after all. Tell you what, since you're so worried, I'll walk you home from school tomorrow.'"

Wait what? I said that?! Jeez, I must've been really messed up back then. Well, either that, or I really have forgotten that I was close to Kirino at one point. And I doubt Kirino could just lie about this whole thing either. After all, this is probably her motivation behind this whole ordeal.

"So yeah, obviously I'm going to hold you to a promise like that. You should at least know what happens after that, stupid Aniki." Kirino abruptly ends the story.

"Wait, I'm supposed to know what happened after?! Hell, I barely remember playing with you as a kid!" I rub my head awkwardly.

"Oh, you definitely know, Aniki." Kirino says angrily at me. "Just think."

Hmm, what happened that day...? First day of middle school, right? Hmm, only thing I can think of is...aw crap.

"Figured it out yet? By the look on your face, you just did." Kirino observes.

"...Yeah." I confess. "That was the day I met Manami. She asked me to walk her home from school...How'd you know about that though?"

"I saw you two pass by the elementary school. I was waiting at a bench outside the school for you, excited that we'd be walking home together. But while I was looking around, I saw you with Plain-Girl on the other side of the street. You didn't even notice me. You forgot me that day, Aniki. After you met her, you slowly started spending more time with her, than with the rest of your friends. And meanwhile you somehow kept forgetting stuff like my first track meet and spelling bee competition. Glasses-Girl basically took you away and made you forget about me! Idiot!"

For the second time today, she jumps on me. This time however, she starts crying (again, presumably) on my chest.

"That day, Aniki. I still remember it vividly! Why did you abandon me? You promised me you wouldn't forget me! We'd be together forever!" Kirino gets out in between sobs.

She's holding on to me so tightly I think I might snap, but I overlook it and softly stroke her head in an attempt to calm her down. Jeez, ten year old me must've been a dumbass. If only I hadn't messed up and forgotten about Kirino, I wouldn't be in this awkward situation trying to tell Kirino that I'm not into incest.

"Well, look at it this way, you've managed to reel me back in, right? With the imouto eroge life counseling that we've been doing for a while? I swear I won't do something stupid like forget you this time." I try bargaining with her. Maybe if I don't pull off a stupid move like the 10 year old me did, it'll be enough for Kirino and she won't try doing weird things to me again.

"No...that isn't enough now. I want Aniki to myself. All of Aniki." Kirino muffles out loud from my chest. She pulls back and gives me yet another heart-piercing look. "I want you and me to be together forever. I thought that was it when you ran out before...but you came back!"

Oh God, I think my mind shut down there for a moment. Right now, my usually cold and abusive little sister is pouring her heart out to me. She's crying, and saying all these things about me coming back like I just came back from a long expedition, even though we've lived in the same house. I decide not to point out that maybe she could've called me out a bit earlier than 7 years, but I'm sure she'd start yelling about why I never bothered to go to her track meets or something like that.

By itself, this scene would be heartwarming, but I know what she means by 'together'. And that's just something I can't accept. I'll never have the hots for my sister. If I'm going to turn Kirino away from this dangerous path, I'm going to have to do it now.

While I'm busy musing, I feel Kirino grab my head and try to pull me in for yet another kiss, but I'm prepared for it this time. I firmly take her shoulders away from me.

"...Aniki?" Kirino asks, apparently confused by my actions.

I take a deep breath to calm down prepare myself for whatever reaction Kirino may have. After all, this is a pretty important conversation I'm starting that'll determine our future relationship (And no, not that kind of relationship). I sidle backwards a bit to get some more distance in case Kirino tries something else before releasing her shoulders.

"Listen. Kirino, I understand that you were distraught over me these past seven years. I can sympathize with that. But this has to be a normal brother-sister relationship. None of this incest stuff. I love you as a sister, not a woman. Like you already said before, don't mix 2D and 3D." I calmly explain.

"But that's why I made you play all those eroge! I thought if Aniki played enough imouto eroge, he'd start having dirty thoughts about me! Then you wouldn't look at Glasses-Girl!" Kirino declares without a blink.

Whoa, didn't see that coming. Although I have to admit the use of subliminal messages is clever, the fact that she was, to put it bluntly, a bitch to me kinda offset the whole thing. Not that I'd consider it even if she acted all nice anyways.

"...Not going to comment on the eroge." I decide not to reply to that part for fear the conversation may take a more perverted turn. "But why would you want us to be in THAT kind of relationship to begin with? It's not like I'm going to disappear or anything."

"Because if we were like that, you wouldn't be lured away by that stupid girl or anyone else! It'd just be me and you!" Kirino mutters quietly as soon as I'm finished speaking. She must've had these kinds of thoughts for some time if she can say it out loud instantaneously. I don't know what else I can say though! She seems pretty hellbent on making me her lover, which explains why she always got mad when I was with another girl like Manami or Kuroneko.

I take a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. 10:30. Damn, didn't feel like 10:30, but the sun sinks late in the summer. I honestly don't know what I can say that'll deter Kirino from being a brocon. Even though I know this all happened because I somehow forget about her before, I can't help but feel disgusted that she wants to pursue 'that' kind of relationship because of it. I guess I'll just have to let my actions speak for myself and see if she'll snap out of it herself.

"Aniki! Where are you going? Aniki!" Kirino calls out.

I look back at my pitiful looking sister. She really wants me to stay, but under the current conditions, I can't.

"Where else? My room. I..." I pause for a moment, wondering if this is the right choice. But I can't come up with any other alternatives. "I can't look at you right now." I declare, letting in a tone of disgust with the sentence.

I close the door behind me as I walk out. I guess in the end, I ended up breaking my promise to Kirino about never looking down on her about the whole imouto eroge. Now that I know what her true intent behind the eroge was, I can't help but feel weirded out. And her logic is all wrong too! Whatever, musing about this isn't going to change anything. We'll see how the next few days play out. If she just straight-up tells me she realizes she messed up or something to that effect, then that's the end of it and I can resume my 'normal' life. If she doesn't...haven't given much thought to that. Hopefully she doesn't do something drastic at any rate.

Entering my room, I swap into my pajamas and fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

* * *

After that fateful night, things turned...well I actually don't know how to describe the turn of events. On the day after, Kirino didn't leave her room at all. I tried knocking on her door to call her for breakfast, and then lunch, but there was no response. I wrote it off as shock from last night, so I wasn't too worried. She ended up heading down for dinner once both parents arrived back from work/onsen trip.

For better or worse, Kirino and I have gotten distant again. She hasn't forced me to play more imouto eroge with her or forced me to escort her to Akihabara. Hell, even when we're in the living room by ourselves, neither of us attempt to make any conversation. For me, it's mainly because it's so goddamn awkward knowing that your little sister has a brother complex and I'm pretty sure I'd end up leaning towards that subject if I start talking. I'm more surprised that Kirino doesn't talk, since I was expecting either more attempts at reeling me in or maybe a heartfelt apology about that night. But all she does is browse through her various doujins and manga or work on her cell phone novel. I notice the occasional glance, but it's nothing to worry about.

Now what was strange was this feeling of being followed as I walked Manami home from the park. It got so bad that I ended up turning around quickly to see if I was being followed. Of course, I forgot that I did this when Manami and I were at one of the busier sidewalks in town, so it was hard to discern the source of the presence from the hordes of people walking in the same direction as us. For a second, I could've sworn I saw a pair of blank blue-ish eyes looking at me, but Manami asked me what was wrong before I could investigate. Must've been a trick of the light or something. Or at least, that's what I say to Manami so she doesn't worry.

Right now, I'm plowing away at some English homework while blasting the latest J-pop on my headphones. Compared to my life with Kirino involved, the life pre-Kirino now seems duller by comparison. But since I am a man of normalcy, it suited me just fine. Although I do kinda miss Kuroneko and Saori, even if I can't see them now because I'm on bad terms with Kirino again. My stomach grumbles, signalling me to go get something to eat downstairs. Putting my headphones down, I stroll to the kitchen, where surprisingly, Kirino is cooking. Upon hearing my footsteps, Kirino turns to me while handling what I presume to be a skillet. Thanks to some odd architecture, the stove and the nearby countertop is hidden from sight unless one enters the kitchen.

In the milliseconds that we make eye contact, I'm reminded of those blank eyes I saw on the street that day. But the moment passes, and Kirino turns back towards the range.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few. Our parents went to Kyoto for the weekend." Kirino tells me in what turns out to be the first words directed to me since her confession. Not exactly what I expected her first words to be, but whatever. Must've been concentrating on that homework for a while if I didn't notice Mom and Dad leave. Well, there's also the fact that my parents didn't consider me important enough to inform that they were leaving for a few days, but eh, I'm used to such treatment by now. I sit down at the already set table before noticing the lack of drinks. Sighing, I push myself up again and start to move towards the kitchen, only to be met with a surprising roadblock in the form of my sister.

"W-w-what're you doing?!" Kirino stammers, looking strangely unnerved.

"Umm...getting some barley tea?"

"NO!" Kirino roars. Immediately after, she blushes red, realizing her outburst. "...I mean, just sit down and wait for dinner. Let me handle everything tonight." Without giving me a chance to reply, she forcefully spins me around and pushes me towards the table. Jeez. Not wanting to start any trouble, I take my seat again and watch Kirino fiddle around with whatever she's handling with in the kitchen. For a moment, I muse on how this is kinda weird, even before the confession.

In a few minutes, Kirino walks out holding two bowls of...curry?!

"Curry? Really?" I ask exasperatedly.

"What's wrong with curry?" Kirino tilts her head slightly and gives me a strange, un-Kirinoish stare.

"Nothing..." I wave my hand dismissively. Hopefully she didn't make it as spicy as Mom always does at least. Kirino places the bowls on the table before returning to the kitchen to fetch rice and barley tea. I patiently wait for Kirino to set everything up before moving to take one of the bowls of curry.

"Baka!" Kirino slaps my hand away from the bowl.

"What'd I do this time?!"

"Wrong bowl. This is yours. You like yours less spicy, right?" Kirino pushes the other bowl my way.

"...Ahhh, right." I concede. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

After giving thanks for the food, I tentatively pick up a piece of meat from the curry and place it in my mouth. Huh, not as spicy as I expected. Actually pretty good! I chew it for a bit to ensure that I thoroughly taste the food before swallowing...? That's weird, there's a bit of a bitter aftertaste to it. Nothing barley tea and rice can't fix though.

Dinner passes by silently. Besides the few words exchanged beforehand, I'm in no mood for conversation, mainly due to hunger though. In contrast to my large bites, Kirino is basically nibbling at her bowl. She's mainly just watching me eat, although this is the first time I've tasted her cooking, so I can understand that she'd want to see my reaction. Hell, I didn't even know she could cook! I mean, this curry is good. This bitter aftertaste is still weird, but a drink of tea washes it away.

I reach for my glass of barley tea after eating half of the curry, only to find that my hands have apparently gotten a lot heavier. Maybe...I'm just a bit tired? I did...do a lot of homework today.

Trying to focus my thoughts, I try to summon what strength I have left. I manage to get up and stumble against the nearby wall. Attempting to prop myself up using it, I fail miserably as my muscles give way. I collapse onto the hardwood floor, where I try to push myself up again. All I manage to do is roll myself into a face-up position though.

Why am I so...weak? Was it something I ate?

While I'm trying to determine the cause of my weakness, I see Kirino walk into my line of vision. But even in my addled state, I can sense an unsettling presence around her.

"Kirino...what did you do...?!" I manage to say out loud. I'm rapidly losing the ability to stay conscious.

"Ara ara, Aniki you look tired." Kirino says in mock concern. She doesn't make a move at all; she just stands there watching me as I lose consciousness. As my eyes dart around to find anything that can help me, they somehow land on Kirino's eyes...they look empty, like the light in her eyes have gone out. That's way too scary!

While I freak out in my mind, whatever Kirino did to me seems to be doing its desired effect: knocking me unconscious.

"...Don't worry, Aniki. Kirino will take good care of you." That's the last thing I hear before I fall into a sea of black.

* * *

What...happened? I open my eyes groggily. This must be what hangovers feel like...OK, why am I in Kirino's room and why are my arms handcuffed to the-oh crap. My slowed mind recalls the events at dinner. The recollection immediately knocks my brain into gear. But before I can start to devise an escape plan, the door opens, revealing an...underwear clad Kirino.

"Oh? You're awake, Aniki." Kirino grins hungrily. "And I thought you wouldn't be up for a while."

"Kirino, let me go. Now." I emphasize the now, although all the movies I've seen all but ascertain a 0% chance of such a plea working.

"I can't do that, Aniki. If I did, you'd run off to Glasses-girl or Kuroneko or some other whore. As your imouto, it's my job to take appropriate countermeasures." Kirino flips the switch near the door, turning off the overhead lamp and plunging the room into darkness. I hear footsteps that don't come towards me, but to the corner to the left, where a small clicking sound against lets the desktop lamp bathe light into the room.

I try pulling out the handcuffs from the bedposts, but it's a futile effort. This isn't a manga where I'd suddenly get some magic power that'd help me escape; this is cold, harsh reality. Kirino giggles mockingly at my lame attempt at an escape before getting on the bed and straddling me like the first night she requested 'life counseling'. Despite her being my sister, the sudden sensation of her bare thighs near my groin makes 'it' start to stir up. Damn it, I need you to stay down!

"How do I look, Aniki?" Kirino blushes as if this was a date. Maybe if she wasn't crazy right now, or blood related, I'd probably say something along the lines of 'amazing!'. But in this dangerous situation, I decide to go down while trying to retain whatever dignity I have left.

"Ugly. You're still my sister, and I'll never look at you as a woman." I declare defiantly while staring Kirino down. Instead of fazing her, Kirino gently takes my head and draws it closer to her own. Our faces are mere inches away from each other at this point, and I can see the empty void behind Kirino's eyes. She's definitely jumped off the deep end.

"Don't talk like that, Aniki...After this weekend, we're going to be lovers." A disturbing grin appears on her mouth. "Now..." Before I can resist, Kirino closes the rest of the tiny distance between us, her mouth crashing against my own. With my wrists bound to the handcuffs, I can only let myself be pushed back onto the pillow as Kirino continues to clumsily explore my mouth with her with her own. I consider trying to push her tongue out with my tongue, but I realize that it'd look like I was into it, which I definitely wasn't. If it was any other girl, I'd consider trying to push her off me with my lower body, but even in this situation, the brotherly side of me doesn't want to hurt Kirino.

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity to me, she pulls away, a long trail of saliva dripping down onto my shirt. I grimace at the realization that I'm now at the complete mercy of my apparently unhinged sister.

"Aniki's taste..." Kirino moans in ecstasy while rocking along my groin, which isn't helping my (futile) attempt to not pop a boner.

"Kirino...stop." I manage to get out, trying not to succumb to this perverse pleasure.

"Oh no, Aniki. We still have an entire weekend to ourselves..." Kirino smiles again, the full extent of her craziness on display. Slowly, she undoes the hook of her pink lacy bra...

"So, you two managed to get through this weekend without any problems?" My dad inquires at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving on such short notice. But it was a once-in-a-lifetime deal, how could I not take it?!" Mom tries to rationalize.

Our parents arrived early in the morning today, immediately starting their usual routine as if they've never even left. The only sign that they were out is the small pile of luggage at the living room. Of course, they arrived too late to prevent...I don't even want to think about it.

"It's fine. The house didn't implode or anything." I curtly reply, trying to act as if nothing happened these past few months, or more specifically this past weekend. It's hard trying to act nonchalant when your younger sister who had been continuously raping me for the past 3 days is right next to me pretending that nothing happened. The trauma from that time period starts to rise up, threatening to unhinge me. I better get away from my parents.

"Thanks for the food." I quickly say before escaping the dining room. Running upstairs, I enter my room and slam the door behind me before collapsing onto a kneeling position near my bed.

...Guh. Only now the reality of what happened starts to sink in. I had a slight hope that maybe these past few days were just a really really long nightmare, but the arrival of my parents shatter that illusion. Kirino really did take my virginity, and I took hers...

Nausea starts to build up even more, but before I can dive towards my trash can the door opens again to reveal a smiling Kirino.

"Oh. I was wondering where you ran off to, Aniki." She walks inside and closes the door.

Goddamnit. Stop following me already. I really want to yell that at her, but with the parents downstairs, I can't make a scene or I'll get in trouble for harassing her even though she's the one who assaulted me.

"Well where else would I go? Your room?" I sarcastically reply, her sudden appearance quelling my nausea for some reason. "Go away, we both have school to get ready for."

I stand up and move to push Kirino out of my room. Not really in the mood to deal with her right now. But right as I lay my hands on her shoulder to spin her around, she grabs my head forcefully and kisses me quickly before pulling away.

"This is part of my routine now, Aniki." She smiles innocently, but her empty eyes (They didn't look like that at breakfast!) ruin the effect. Before I can retort, she dashes out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I've got to find a way out of this predicament. I don't know how long I'll last before I succumb to her advance. Even right now, there's this small part of my mind that's telling me to just give in. Gotta come up with a plan. Clenching my fist, I make this vow.

But while I do that, I need to try to keep a resemblance of my normal life as much as possible, Kirino be damned. I quickly change into my school uniform and head downstairs, schoolbag on tow.

"I'm going to school now." I declare, even though I know neither of my parents will respond. Looks like Kirino left already, as her shoes are missing. Good, I won't have to deal with her on the way to school at least. Thank you, town planners, for putting the junior high and the high school on opposite sides of my house.

Feeling just slightly better, I start the walk towards school. Blue skies, bright sun. It's as if the weather is taunting me and the storm inside my mind. A port of call appears in my trusty childhood friend Manami, who's waiting for me at our usual waiting point.

"Good morning, Kyou-chan!" She runs up to me like usual. After this weekend, the sight of her is extremely relieving to me. She's pretty much what holds together my normal life. If I lost Manami for any reason, I don't know what I'd do. Not that it means I like her in a romantic sense. Nope.

"Oh, hello Manami. You look happy today." I greet, waving my hand.

"Yes, I had a pretty good weekend. Our shop ran a small event that was hosted by this writer...Urobochi Gen? Something like that, but I got some extra spending money because so many people came to the event." Manami explains.

"Well that sounds great. Nothing bad about more money, eh?"

"What did you do this weekend, Kyou-chan? I tried calling you to see if you could come to the event, but you never answered your phone." Manami inquires.

Oh. I feel my face start to contort a bit at the mention of the weekend, but I manage to keep a poker face. I can't go around telling people 'Yeah my little sister fucked the shit out of me', especially Manami of all people. This is something I can only trust myself to resolve. Better come up with a lie.

"Oh, my phone broke. I'm going to get a replacement today at the mall. Sorry, Manami."

"It's alright. I'll just come over to your house next time, if that's fine with you." Manami accepts my apology quickly.

"That'd be great actually. I don't check my phone much anyways."

Talking like this, we continue our light-hearted banter on the way to school. Man, I'm sure Kirino would pop a gasket if she knew I was with Manami right now if her rant on her back then is anything to go about. She'd definitely try to kill Manami or something. But this should be a safe period for now. Not like she's going to skip school just to stalk me, right?

With these thoughts of Kirino somehow stalking me towards school, I somehow catch a glimpse of a swishing navy blue skirt as I look behind me half-jokingly. Huh, must be someone who goes to her school.

* * *

_Kirino clenches her fists in anger as she watches Manami talk excitedly to Kyousuke. She becomes especially incensed when the latter does nothing to push her away._

_"Aniki...why are you cheating on me with that glasses slut?" Kirino mutters angrily, unable to keep her thoughts inside. She thought she made it clear that Kyousuke would only look at her. So why is he still meeting up with her?  
_

_Seeing Kyousuke start to turn around, she quickly dashes outside of his line of sight. She doesn't need to follow him anymore; she's seen everything she needed to know.  
_

_"Looks like I'll have to educate this unfaithful Aniki of mine..." Licking her lips at the thought of the kind of punishment she'll do to Kyousuke, Kirino dashes off. She isn't going to school though. School isn't important when compared to ensuring that her lover/brother is faithful. Instead, she's got another place in mind, somewhere that sells a lot of useful items for teaching Kyousuke a lesson...  
_

**Could continue this if I want to, but I thought this was a good point to stop at. If anyone wants to write what happened during the weekend, be my guest as long as you give me proper credit, thanks. Also looking for a beta-reader for future yandere fics if you're interested. Just drop me a PM.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" I declare to no one in particularly as I take off my shoes. It's mainly out of habit though, since on Mondays both parents are usually out doing something and Kirino has track practice. A quick survey of the house confirms my prediction, so I decide to get my usual post-school cup of barley tea while I still have the rare chance of peace and quiet.

As I sip, I start to take appreciation of the peacefulness. That saying is true, that you never know what you have until it's gone. The time when I was still on bad terms with Kirino seems so far away now. Shame I just can't ignore her and let things go back to before now, not with her obsessiveness...Ah right, I still have to devise a way to free myself from her.

It'll be hard though; police never take claims of reverse rape seriously, not to mention the fact that Kirino is well regarded throughout the neighborhood. If I mess up, people will consider me a jealous sod who's trying to bring down his superior-in-all-ways sister. Well, I can't even involve the police even if I wanted to, not yet anyways. Not with the leverage Kirino has on me. Ah, that should be my first objective then.

Before I can marshal my thoughts further, I hear the front door open and close. But strangely enough, no one yells out that it's them. Did I forget to lock the door?! Looking around quickly to find a suitable weapon, I decide to screw it and rely on my own physical ability before rushing to the door.

Of course, it ends up being anti-climactic as it's only Kirino, a roll of bread being held onto by her mouth. Really? This disbelief delays my minds detection that Kirino and I are alone in the house. But luckily for me, Kirino only glances at me and runs up the stairs, presumably to her room. Huh. I would've expected her to jump than french kiss me. Well one has to take whatever victory they can get. If anything, I'd expect her for scolding me for not giving her a welcome home kiss.

Walking back to the kitchen to clean up, I try to recall where I was going before Kirino interrupted. Umm, crap. I can't come up with it right now. Man, brain, why must you fail me at these critical junctures?!

Frustrated at my inability to recall my train of thought, I throw myself on the couch. Kirino hopefully shouldn't be jumping on me since our parents are extremely unpredictable in when they come home and the last thing Kirino wants is for them to walk in on her riding a handcuffed me. Of course, they'd probably just think I'm the M in SM and that I forced Kirino into it then disown me while my dad arrests me. Yep. The sad thing is that I could actually see a scenario happening. Definitely not involving my parents in this matter.

Deciding that I can't come up with any counter-measures to Kirino at the moment, I head up to my room to start doing some homework. Kirino's door is closed as usual, but for half a second I'm tempted to check in on her. She seemed awfully suspicious with the way she just ran upstairs and didn't say anything to me. But soon after my 'I couldn't care less' attitude kicks in and I continue towards my room. While yes trying to resolve this obsessive incest issue with Kirino is on the top of my to-do list, I don't want to resort to stalking her. That's something she'd do to me.

The time passes by quickly. While I'm in the middle of a particularly annoying calculus problem, I hear both our parents walk into the house, Mom yelling something about how dinner will be made in about thirty minutes. Man, I swear if it's curry again...

Of course, it ends up being curry. But at least there shouldn't be any suspicious drugs in it. Never going to eat anything made by Kirino ever again. Speaking of Kirino, she finally emerged from her room for dinner. She looks a lot more happier than that slight frown I saw back when she arrived. This is cause for concern. I should take precautionary action.

I eat at a faster pace than normal, quickly emptying my bowl and excusing myself under the pretense of finishing my calculus homework (Well I really do have to finish it anyways). Looking back at the table as I leave, I spot Kirino giving me a slight smirk before going back to her curry. Perturbed, I rush to my room.

Yeah, the same instinct that told me to get away from Kirino back when she told me to close my eyes is telling me that something bad is going to happen. This can't be good. And of course, it's at these critical moments that I need a goddamn lock in my room. Jeez, I'll have to petition my parents to get me a lock. Not sure on what grounds, but I can worry about that after warding off Kirino.

But until I get a lock, I'll have to find some way to keep the door closed or at least alarm me if Kirino opens it during the night. Looking around my room for ideas, I settle for my box of megane magazines I keep stashed under my bed. Of course, I'm using the non-ero ones on the off chance that Dad decides to stop by.

The box is pretty damn heavy considering it only contains magazines in it, but I manage to push it next to the door to serve as a hindrance. Well, now that that's done, let's finish this calc homework. Shame life doesn't stop when you're in a crisis, unless said crisis is the zombie apocalypse. Hehe.

I diligently finish the rest of my homework, making sure to keep one eye on the door in case Kirino tries barging in. An hour passes by, then two, with no interruption. Well usually no one bothers me after dinner anyways, but occasionally my mom will randomly barge in for my opinion on something, only to ignore it anyways. Dad too, but that's on the even rarer occasion that he deems something important enough for him to acknowledge me.

My paranoia seems to be for naught, as my clock displayed 11:00 P.M. without any interruption. I wonder whether I should lower my guard just a bit, but the idea of Kirino taking advantage of that quickly dispels such an idea from my brain. Deciding on extra insurance, I pull out the other two boxes I keep under my bed (Both containing H-magazines of the megane variety) and stack them underneath the box standing sentinel near the door. If anyone tries to open this door, I'll definitely know. Not that anyone does. My parents never check on me at night. Only person who does in this house is Kirino, and that was usually to annoy me with her "life counseling" crap. But the sound of stuff falling over should be enough to rouse me, or my parents.

Relieved that I can at least get another night of peaceful sleep in, I stuff all my school stuff into my bag and change into some pajamas. At this rate, I don't think I'll be able to come up with something by Friday. I might have to endure another weekend of being under Kirino's mercy...

I shudder, having to go through the experience of boning your blood-related youger sister even once. Maybe I can sleep over Akage's house or something, buy myself some time.

With that in mind, I drift off into a slightly unwilling sleep...

* * *

Well...that was a disturbing dream I had. I splash more water on my face before giving myself a long hard look at the bathroom mirror. Even though I got the recommended eight hours of sleep, my eyes look like I've just pulled an all-nighter thanks to the dream (nightmare?) I had. In it, I was doing Kirino, but I wasn't tied up or anything like that. I was doing it out of my own volition. The even weirder part was that it was like I was a bystander in the scene. Even if it wasn't Kirino, it was weird as hell seeing myself screw a girl. When I finally woke up, I had a case of morningwood, so I dug a random H-magazine from the boxes I stacked up to take care of it before school.

Bah, Kirino's getting into my head even more now if I'm dreaming about doing her now. Hell, I was even consenting to it (In the dream!). What the hell unconsciousness, why are you siding with Kirino?

Not in the mood to even see Kirino after that dream of mines, so I grab a roll of bread from the dinner table and leave behind a rushed explanation about studying with Manami before school starts to my baffled parents. Man, in a way Kirino's getting what she wants, since my actions seem to be dictated around her.

After escaping the house again, I do my usual walk to school with Manami and whatnot. When the bell rings for self-study to begin, the man i wanted to see runs up to me.

"Yo, Kyousuke! What's up, man?" Akage runs over, looking happy and stupid as usual.

"Hey, Akage. I'm fine. I've got a bit of a favor to ask you." I cut straight to the point before he can take the topic off-subject.

"Eh? What do you need?"

"Nothing big, really I think. I just wanted to ask if I could sleep over your house this weekend."

"..." Akage stares at me with a perplexed face, before bursting into laughter.

"Oy, what's so funny?" I ask irritatedly.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just thought you'd ask something like borrowing my sister's homoge collection or something like that." Akage gets out after calming down.

"I'm not gay or into homoge, damn it! Anyways, seriously, can I? The reasons are..." I pause for a moment. Akage is very high on the list of people I don't want knowing about my crisis. "Well let's just say I need some time away from my sister."

"Ehhhhh? I thought you had a good relationship with Kirino-chan?"

"Shut up. She's been getting more..." I pause again. "...Problematic."

"Ahh I see." Akage nods his head in understanding. "You two had a lovers' spat, right?"

I facepalm at Akage's strange thinking process.

"Naw, seriously, I understand Kyousuke. You can sleep over if you want. Hell, we haven't done something together as friends in ages." Akage smiles.

"Thanks, Akage. I really appreciate it." I return his smile. He may be an idiot, but he's still a good friend. And he has no idea how much he's helping me out right now.

After school, I quickly confirm the details of the sleepover with Akage before walking Manami home. Right now, it's Tuesday. I must survive these next three nights! Which should be easy, I think. Parents are home all the time on weekdays. It's usually during the weekend that they may randomly skip off somewhere and leave the two of us alone. And if I'm left alone with Kirino again, no doubt I'm going to be raped again. Not to mention the stuff Kirino has on me. Damn you modern technology...

While thinking these useless thoughts, my body has somehow teleported me to my front door. Well, that's convenient. Absentmindedly, I open the door.

"I'm home!" I yell out. Looks like my words were pointless though, as there's no shoes near the doorway. Huh, second time in a row I get home first. Kirino or my mom is usually here. Oh well...Wait! Got an idea!

I run upstairs and drop off my bag before heading to Kirino's door. If I can access her computer, I should be able to delete those images. I open the door and let myself in. Her room hasn't changed since the last time I was in here, but then again I was here like two days ago as a captive.

I press the power button on the tower and wait for it to boot up. When the login screen shows up, I'm greeted with the worst possible thing: a password screen. Goddammit. I could've sworn she didn't have it password protected a few weeks ago. I've had to play eroge on this computer so many times that Kirino removed the password thing to access the desktop.

...although now that I think about it, it may have been a blessing in disguise. If I had just deleted them today and she noticed, she'd figure out that I was up to something. Best to time it properly. Still have to figure out what the password is though. Damnit. It's not like she'd be stupid enough to keep it written down somewhere.

Well, I'd better get out of here before something bad happens. Taking care to place everything as if it had never been touched, I bolt out of the room and back downstairs.

I spend the afternoon watching TV, the three other members of the family filtering in and doing their thing. I'm finally knocked out of my reverie by my mother's announcement that it's dinnertime. Ah, that reminds me, I have to tell my parents of my sleepover.

"So...Dad." I start out, breaking the usual dinner silence.

"What?" He replies, giving me a slightly irritated look for interrupting his eating. Yeah, screw you too.

"D'you mind if I sleep over Akage's house this weekend? He invited me this morning." I cut straight to the point. If there's anything my dad likes, it's being direct.

"How long are we talking here?" He presses, now giving me those detective eyes. Goddamn, it's not like I'm going to be doing drugs or anything.

"Just the weekend, jeez. I'd be back probably Monday afternoon." I explain. "Social reasons aside, he needs help with schoolwork anyways."

Psh, that guy's beyond help school wise, not that Dad needs to know.

"Fine, you can go. Be sure to be back before dinner Monday, or you're going to be locked out." Dad sighs, dropping the stare.

"Yeah yeah." I confirm, before going back to my food. Well, that went smoothly...or maybe not. I feel a slight intangible pressure bearing down on me from my left side, where Kirino is. Despite rational thought, I casually glance left out of the corner of my eye and see Kirino staring daggers at me. Not surprising there. I just one-upped you ya little bitch.

Smirking, I finish the remains of dinner and excuse myself upstairs, full of confidence.

Night falls again, and I set up my little 'alarm' system again. Huh, it does feel a bit stuffy though. I open the window a bit to let in air before throwing myself at my bed. Man, my pillow feels pretty go...

* * *

...why the hell am I so cold? Irritated by the cold feeling in my legs, I try shifting them under my blanket, only to realize that there is no blanket on me, and that my legs and arms are tied to the bed posts, and that I'm only in my boxers...wait what? Aw shit...

I try looking around, finding the perpetrator sitting at the edge of my bed. My heart sinks once I recognize the person.

"Hello, onii-san."

**I end on cliffhangers a lot. It's a bad habit. I'm sorry. College is gonna suck my time away so I wanted to get something out to show that I'm still** **alive. Also, trying to learn how to draw is a big time sink as well. Next chapter will probably clarify on why this newcomer is here and 'ting. Keep in mind Kyousuke isn't omniscient. Only one POV after all**


End file.
